


A Good Feeling

by Raepocalypse



Series: There's More Out There [2]
Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Multi, part of an eventual ot7 but it focuses on them rn, they're gonna bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raepocalypse/pseuds/Raepocalypse
Summary: Yukwon has known, has always known, that he's got more than one soulmate. Sun Hye has always known that she's got exactly none. That doesn't stop them from falling in love, and that love doesn't stop them from finding what else is out there for Yukwon. Jealousy has never been Yukwon's style.





	A Good Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beargrove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargrove/gifts).



> THIS. I can't explain this. I wrote it for a pal because they're the BEST and now here it is for you all to devour. It's been a LONG time since I've written sex of any kind, and the AU makes it kind of weird. 
> 
> The first part of the series isn't strictly necessary, but it sets up a little more of how this AU works and I couldn't be bothered to try and fit it in to this one.

Yukwon was still in elementary school when he made the decision that loving only one person was stupid. He remembers someone explaining that you can only love one person at a time, that if you love someone, you give up everyone else for them, and he remembers far  _ more _ distinctly the look they gave him when he called them a liar. 

So now that he’s an adult, and he feels more than people say he should be able to feel, he assumes he must have more than one soulmate out there. After all, they should be perfect for him, right? Everyone has one, sometimes more than one, and he’s pretty sure he’s got a handful, at least. 

He’s not shy about it either. He goes on dates, lots of them, and a lot of them end in hook ups. It’s pretty common, especially these days. The easiest way to find out if someone is your soulmate, after all, is to see if you’re experiencing things together. He dates boys, because he knows that he’s felt something  _ in _ him before, he knows that there has to be at least one of them that’s a boy, but also because he just likes boys. He dates girls because, well, there’s no point in ruling things out, right? But also because he likes girls. He likes the way they feel and the way they look and really, he doesn’t have to explain his sexuality to anyone and he never has. 

The first person he meets that he thinks might be his soulmate is going to be a model and she’s beautiful, but that’s not what catches his attention. No, it’s the only thing he likes more than the idea of having a whole pile of soulmates. 

She has dogs. 

Yukwon supposes it could have been more cliche, really, but not by much. He’s going to get his dogs from the groomer and she’s dropping hers off. He holds the door for her and smiles and almost recognizes her and she gives him a look that says she almost recognizes him too. (They find out over coffee that they go to the same University, although she’s there for fashion and he’s there for dance and they’re both going to graduate soon.)

Her dogs are enamored with him and before he knows what’s really happening, Yukwon is smitten. A part of him hopes that she’s his soulmate, that the smile she’s got on her face is meant for him, but there’s something in it that doesn’t settle quite right. 

Only one way to find out, of course. 

He gets her number. Their first date is at a dog park, because of course it is, and their dogs get along, and all Yukwon can think is that it’s too easy for it  _ not _ to be destined. She smiles like a flower, and their dogs love each other and Yukwon thinks he’s falling in love a little already. 

When they kiss that night, though, there’s nothing, and his heart drops a little. He’s had lots of kisses he thought would be something, lots of kisses he thought would  _ lead _ somewhere, but they never do. Maybe he just needs to try again. 

They go on two more dates before Yukwon comes into the apartment and presses her against the door. She has a leg between his, grinding up against him and it feels good, it feels amazing, of  _ course _ it does, but it doesn’t feel the way he wants. His hands are groping and he can’t feel it back and he knows he  _ should _ . 

His sound of frustration makes her pull away, leaning against the wall, hands on his chest. 

“I’m not your soulmate,” she tells him, a little breathless.

Yukwon stares at her. Her lips are spit-slicked and puffy, bright red, and her lipstick is smeared and he knows it must be all over his own mouth too, but he can’t bring himself to care. “Do you want to stop?” he asks, and that’s not what he’s supposed to say. He knows that. Some people don’t like to fuck people who aren’t their soulmates. Some people like to wait, because it’s considered rude to put your soulmate out like that. They could be in any timezone, anywhere, they could be busy. They could be in the middle of work. Yukwon has never been that considerate and he isn’t about to start now. 

Sun Hye doesn’t push him away, but she does give him a serious, considering look. “I don’t have a soulmate,” she says carefully. 

He blinks. He’s never heard that before. He didn’t realize it was possible. It must show on his face that he doesn’t think it makes sense because she finally pushes him away gently and goes to sit on the sofa, grabbing a tissue to start wiping at the berry colored stains around her mouth. 

“You wanted to feel it back, right?” she asks. “I’ve never felt that. Maybe they’re dead, or maybe I just don’t have one, but I’m definitely not your soulmate. I’ve never felt any of that stuff.” She says it slowly, doesn’t meet his eyes, like she’s waiting for him to call her a liar or like she’s waiting for him to laugh. 

Yukwon is silent for several moments before he takes a tissue himself and moves across the room, sitting beside her and wiping at the make up. He was right. There are stains littering his lips and chin. “I’ll be your soulmate,” he tells her. 

Sun Hye gives him a look. “You can’t just do that. You’ve got one out there somewhere waiting for you.”

He shrugs and he gives her a smile. “I’ve got a few,” he says flippantly, and ignores the way her brow arches. If she can have none, he can have many. 

“They’ll be jealous if you meet them while you’re dating me,” she warns. 

He shrugs again and leans in to kiss her. “They’re my soulmates. They’ll understand.”

Sun Hye hesitates, but a smile steals over her face and she lets out a little laugh as he pushes her down to the sofa on her back. They pick up where they left off and Yukwon doesn’t think about the fact that he doesn’t feel anything in return. 

He’s young when he meets Sun Hye and they graduate University together. They move in together. Yukwon becomes a dancer and she becomes a model and it’s hard, but they’re making it. They share a bed, and their dogs are still in love, and Sun Hye is everything he could want in a girlfriend who isn’t his soulmate. Sometimes they’re laying around and he’ll start getting flashes of contact, of lips and tongues and fingers and as his face flushes and he starts to fall into that sensation, she’ll lean over and kiss him. It doesn’t bring him back to the real world, not really, and he’s still lost in it, but she doesn’t mind helping him work out the frustration his soulmates bring him. Other times he gets the pain that he knows must be tattoos and she holds him through it and strokes his hair. The cool compress on his skin can’t really alleviate the pain, but it helps some. 

Maybe the best thing about Sun Hye, besides her dogs, is that when they’re out together, they can look at potentials together. Sometimes, Yukwon will lean over, watching someone’s ass a little too shamelessly as they pass and Sun Hye will hit him only to point out a  _ better ass _ across the way. They gossip about boys and about girls and about whether Yukwon will have soulmates that will be bi too, so that they can all fall into bed together. 

(Sun Hye says she won’t mind either way, that she won’t mind if he decides to just be friends after he meets them, but Yukwon knows he couldn’t do that. They’ve been together for years now, and it’s not in him. Someone else holds parts of his soul, but he gave her a piece of his heart and he doesn’t plan to take it back.)

In the end, it’s Sun Hye that makes it happen though the most inane, idiotic thing. She sends him a text from a shoot with an SOS alert. He drops everything to read it and she fucking  _ forgot her ID _ and can’t go drink afterward without it. 

Yukwon rolls his eyes, but he tracks it down and leaves in his dance gear to take it to her. They let him in when he shows them both his ID and hers. They’ve seen him enough times that he knows the staff. The shoot is sizable and he’s impressed, seeing a few faces he recognizes from magazines and TV shows and commercials. He thinks one of the people he passes might be in Kpop, but he isn’t sure. 

“Kwonnie!” she yells, her heels clacking across the floor when she sees him. She had been talking to someone he doesn’t know, but almost recognizes, and his eyes lock on the man as she comes toward him. “Thanks so much. You’re the best.”

He pulls his eyes away from where they’ve locked with the man she had been talking to and he smiles at her, handing over the ID. “Obviously,” he replies, leaning down for a kiss. 

She grips the front of his shirt, holding him there and speaking against his lips. “I see you staring and honestly, he’s so nice? Do you want me to set you up?”

The fact that his girlfriend sets him up on dates never fails to make Yukwon grin and he pulls back a little, looking at the man again. He’s still staring and there’s something in his face, something a little disappointed, and Yukwon hopes that it’s because of him. He runs his hands down Sun Hye’s sides to rest on her waist and looks back at her. “What’s his name?”

“Lee Minhyuk,” she answers without hesitation. “I have a good feeling about it, really. I’m setting you up. You’re not busy tonight, right?”

He snorts and shakes his head. “Why are you more excited about it than I am?”

“I have a good feeling!” she insists, leaning up to press another kiss to his cheek. “Blind date! I always wanted to play matchmaker, and I don’t even have to feel guilty if this doesn’t pan out. I already know you’re gonna get some at the end of the night.” She winks at him and turns to saunter back to where the man is standing, his attention turned now to some assistant offering him water. 

Yukwon shakes his head and goes to the studio to try and get some work done. 

Only he doesn’t get a damn thing done, because he’s thinking of eyes that he hasn’t seen close enough, and round cheeks, and wondering what they would look like flushed, and trying to decide what kind of body was hidden under the layers he was wearing for the shoot. 

(He wishes he had worn something nicer to go take Sun Hye her things, which is a thought that shocks him. He doesn’t usually care that much.)

Sun Hye can’t set anything up for that night. She can’t set anything up for the following night either, and she comes home the second day a little angry because she says she’s running out of time. What if she doesn’t work with Minhyuk again?

“It’s fine,” Yukwon tells her, trying to calm her down as she huffs around her toothbrush. “It’s not that big a deal.”

“I have a good feeling,” she insists again, a little more heated, but muffled by toothpaste and plastic in her mouth. She spits, rinses, sits up again to give him a hard look. “We’re only on set together one more day, and you’re coming with me tomorrow.”

“I have to practice tomorrow.”

“I will break your leg so you can’t practice at all if you don’t come with me to the shoot tomorrow.”

He sighs. She won’t hurt him, obviously, but he knows better than to argue once she brings out threats of bodily harm. She only does that to get his attention. “ _ Fine _ , I’ll… take a rest day. I guess.”

So in the morning, Sun Hye wakes him up at an  _ ungodly _ hour and stuffs him into his clothes, styles his hair while he’s still rubbing sleep from his eyes. She drags him out of the house and shoves coffee in his hands, poking him again and again to get him to wake up. When they get on location, he’s still only half awake, squinting against the lights they have set up and she sighs, settles her sleepy boyfriend against the wall and goes off to work. 

Yukwon must have fallen asleep curled up there because he wakes up like that, and his back hurts and his ass in numb and one foot has fallen asleep, but he feels eyes on him. With a groan, he rubs at his face and takes a sip of the coffee. It’s cold now and he grimaces and dumps the whole thing in the trash can. 

A soft laugh reaches him and he looks around to find Minhyuk smiling at him. He smiles back, still a little sleepy, and revels in the way just the one expression gets a soft tint of color on his cheeks. 

Yukwon gets to his feet, no small amount of struggle involved, and ducks over to the little table of refreshments for the staff and models. With a stolen banana and a bottle of water, he scoots over to where Minhyuk is flipping through his phone and absolutely not looking at him. 

“Lee Minhyuk, right?” Yukwon asks, ducking a little to try and catch his eye. 

He glances up, then looks quickly back down at his phone with a nod. “You’re Sun Hye-ssi’s boyfriend, right?”

“Yukwon,” he supplies, dragging a chair over and taking a seat beside him. “She’s told me a lot about you.”

He glances up again, this time focusing on him for longer and Yukwon has to pause because he’s fucking  _ beautiful _ . He’s a model, so yeah, of course he’s beautiful, but it makes his heart flutter a little and that doesn’t happen with just anyone. They stare at each other for what should be an awkward amount of time, but neither of them seem to notice it. 

“Like what?” Minhyuk asks finally, like they didn’t just spend a full thirty seconds cataloging one another’s features. 

A wry smile tilts up on his lips and Yukwon starts to peel the banana in his hands. “She thinks I’ll like you. Says she has a  _ good feeling _ .”

“What does that mean?” he asks, watching Yukwon’s hands and his eyes flickering back up to his face. 

Yukwon shrugs and lifts the banana to his lips and it’s cheesy and it’s too much probably, but he thinks he can get away with it and he wants Minhyuk to be unable to stop thinking about him. He wraps his lips around it and slides it all the way into his mouth, holding his eye contact with him as he puts on the most lewd display he can manage in a room full of his girlfriend’s coworkers. 

The banana meets the back of his throat and slides down further before he pulls it back out and nibbles the end much more delicately. He’s held eye contact with Minhyuk the whole time and his pleased to see his eyes widen, to watch his cheeks flush, to see his throat work as he tries to swallow. 

“I think I have a good feeling too,” Yukwon finally says, flashing him another bright smile. “You want to go out when you’re done here?”

Minhyuk doesn’t reply for a long moment, seeming stunned. Finally, he chokes out, “What about Sun Hye-ssi?”

“It was her idea,” Yukwon tells him, beaming at the man. 

They’re both quiet for a moment before Sun Hye appears, clapping both hands down on Minhyuk’s shoulders and squeezing. “If you don’t go on a date with him after  _ that _ , I’m going to scream,” she tells him. 

A laugh bubbles up and the tension drains a little. Minhyuk looks up at her, then at Yukwon, and he nods. “Yeah,” he says finally, which gets another squeeze from Sun Hye and a little, excited squeal. 

He can’t be sure, but for just a moment, Yukwon could swear he felt fingers on his own shoulders too. 

When the shoot is over, it’s almost too late to go to dinner, but Sun Hye gives them both a look that makes them decide not to postpone anyway. The place Yukwon was thinking of for most of the day is closing in half an hour, so instead, they wander the streets and stop by a food cart. 

“So your girlfriend is really…” Minhyuk starts, hands tucked into the jacket he’s wearing. 

Yukwon laughs when he doesn’t finish. “Yeah, well. Neither of us is really the jealous type. Besides, she’s not my soulmate.”

Minhyuk looks up sharply. “She’s not?”

He shakes his head. “I love her anyway, but I think that when I find my soulmates, they’ll be okay with me dating her. They’re perfect for me, so they’ll understand.”

The man is silent for another few seconds. “Soulmates?” He doesn’t sound curious or doubtful, more like he’s just trying to lead him into explaining, so he does. 

“I’ve got more than one. I know it. I can feel it. Sometimes it’s like… there’s too much, but I think they’ve found each other, but I also think there’s going to be more than just two.”

“How do you know?”

Yukwon shrugs again. “I just know.”

Minhyuk is silent for a moment, then asks, “Do you have any tattoos?”

He shakes his head. “No, but my soulmates do. Lots of them.”

“How many do you think you have?”

Yukwon pauses, thinking. “Three, maybe four?” he says. “I’m not sure, but I think I’ll know when I’ve met all of them.”

Another silence stretches out, and for the first time, Yukwon feels nerves creep over him. He’s never been nervous on a date like this, he’s never been nervous about what people thought when he said it. He’s always known this was true, it was fact, and when people told him it wasn’t, he knew they were wrong and it was an easy way to know he could write them off. Now, though, he starts to fidget with the edge of his shirt and his brows furrow down. His eyes hit the pavement. 

“Do you think I’m one of them?” Minhyuk asks finally, and his voice is small. “Is that Sun Hye’s good feeling?”

Yukwon shrugs again, but he’s starting to feel weird, hollow. “I mean… That’s the reason people date, right?” he offers. 

Minhyuk stops walking and his hand touches Yukwon’s. “I have more than one too,” he says. His hand curls around the one it’s brushed again and their fingers lace. “And they definitely have more than a few tattoos.” He tugs and pulls Yukwon closer, ducks to catch his eye when he doesn’t look up. “And I have a good feeling too.”

The date doesn’t get finished the way they planned. They skip straight to the end of the night. 

Like neither of them can wait to find out if it’s true, if they’ve predicted right, they surge together at the same time. Minhyuk’s lips are plush and soft, but he carries heat behind them, packed like powder in a bullet. His free hand slides up and into Yukwon’s hair, tangling and gripping and holding him there, as though he would be going anywhere. 

Yukwon feels like he’s on fire, he feels like he’s dying and coming to life all at once. He’s never kissed anyone like this before and it’s heady and dizzying. He feels lips on his now, but he feels a double sensation of it, he feels his hair gripped just tight enough and one hand pulling his hips closer, but he feels the ghost of his own touch on the small of his back and he feels something on his neck that must be his own hand too. Everything is fake, but it’s all too real, like when you come out from a 3d movie. 

He lets out a whine into the kiss and then he finds his back pressed to the brick of the building and Minhyuk’s tongue slides over his lips and he melts against him. He shifts his leg out, grinds it up against Minhyuk and they both groan when they feel it together. 

Yukwon pulls away, trying to catch his breath. His head falls back and Minhyuk leans down to kiss and lick and nip along his throat and it’s  _ so good _ , it sends his heart pounding into double time. “My place?” he gasps out, gripping him tightly and shifting his thigh to grind up against him harder. 

“Mine,” Minhyuk says firmly, and then he’s jerking away and grabbing Yukwon’s hand. “Your girlfriend may be cool, but I want you all to myself right now.”

They make it into a cab, and Yukwon can’t argue with the way Minhyuk mouths at his throat the whole way there. They get to the apartment and Yukwon can’t help but return the favor, distracting him as he tries to unlock the door. They get inside and Yukwon finds himself against the wall again, with Minhyuk’s fingers pulling at his clothes and their lips kissing bruises into one another. 

Fucking people who aren’t his soulmate has always been nice. Fucking someone else while his soulmate was getting off was always surreal. Being in his body and out of it at the same time was weird, but better than just being out of his body. This, however, is  _ phenomenal _ . 

Minhyuk knows exactly where to kiss, when to bite down, when it’s too much. Yukwon isn’t honestly sure if that’s because they’re connected or if it;s because he’s paying such close attention to the gasps and moans he pulls from him. 

Yukwon’s shirt is shoved up, Minhyuk’s mouth biting and licking it’s way across his chest now, sucking at the peaks of his nipples and squeezing just shy of too hard on his thin waist. “Bed,” Yukwon chokes out, gripping his shoulders tighter. 

Minhyuk doesn’t wait. He slides his arms around the dancer’s waist and pulls him up and closer and his hand grips his thigh and forces it around his waist. His mouth doesn’t stop teasing him, biting and sucking and licking as he walks blindly through the apartment. Yukwon’s legs both wrap around him and he keeps one hand on Minhyuk’s shoulder as he throws his shirt to the floor. 

They make it to the bedroom after only knocking into the walls a few times and knocking down the mail and the remote on the TV stand. Yukwon’s back hits the bed and Minhyuk pauses long enough to get his shirt off and then he’s back on him. (He regrets this just a little because while he is  _ loving _ the feel of his hands and his lips and his teeth and his tongue, he didn’t get a chance to see enough of that sculpted body before it was pressed against him.)

One hand gathers his wrists and presses them into the mattress above his head and Yukwon moans softly as Minhyuk’s mouth starts it’s downward trek. He’s leaving lovebites and hickies in his wake, marking him up like a rough draft as he goes. His teeth dig into his hip as he reaches the edge of his pants and it hurts, but in the best way, and Minhyuk moans and Yukwon knows he can  _ feel _ the marks he’s leaving. 

“Please,” he whines, his hips rolling without him meaning for them to move, and he doesn’t think he bid his mouth to say anything either, but then Minhyuk is sitting up and letting his hands go and looking at him and Yukwon’s breath is fucking gone. 

He’s toned and soft all at once, plush with muscle and his pupils are blown wide and his lips look swollen and bruised. Yukwon loves Sun Hye and he knows there are more soulmates out there for him, but he doesn’t think he’ll ever see  _ anything _ that makes his heart skip quite like this. 

“You’re so fucking pretty,” Minhyuk breathes, as though he has  _ any _ room to talk, and then he crashes back down against the body under him again and his hands start fumbling between them. Yukwon barely gets it together enough to help get the fly on his pants open, and then Minhyuk is leaning back again to yank them down and off and throw them off the bed. Their kisses have turned feverish and when they aren’t connected now they’re panting into one another’s mouths and struggling with fabric and Yukwon has never hated clothing as much as he does in this moment. 

With a frustrated grunt, Minhyuk shoves him away and gets himself untangled from the skinny jeans almost violently. It looks ridiculous, but they’re both too wound up to care about anything as stupid as how things look now. Now that they’re both naked, Minhyuk throws open the drawer on the nightstand and snatches a bottle of lube and a condom and tosses them to the bed. 

“Do you want-” he starts, settling above him again and sliding his hands along his calves. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Yukwon interrupts firmly, holding eye contact and feeling pleased as Minhyuk’s eyes widen. His legs shift open wider, hoping he looks inviting and not ridiculous. “Just like this. I want to look at you while you fuck me.”

Minhyuk stares at him for a long moment, looking like he’s forgotten how to breathe. If it weren’t for the way his dick was twitching and looking hard enough to hurt, Yukwon would be worried. Finally, he runs a hand down his face and swears under his breath. “You can’t just say shit like that,” he groans, reaching for the bottle that’s resting against the sheets. “You’re going to make my heart stop.”

“I think you can take it,” Yukwon teases. His eyes are already tracking the movement of the other’s hands, watching him spread lube over his fingers and rub them together to get it warmed up. 

They had been so fervent before, crashing together and hurried and demanding, but all of a sudden, they’ve switched gears. Yukwon can’t say that he minds. Minhyuk was amazing before, but he looks like he’s in his element now, graceful and slow and deliberate. He moves forward and lifts one of Yukwon’s legs, hooks it over his shoulder and presses a kiss to his knee. 

“You’ll tell me if I hurt you.” It’s not a question. It’s a demand. His fingers as slick and warm and running over Yukwon’s rim now. 

His head falls back, exposing his long throat as he anticipates it. “You’ll know it as soon as I do,” he reminds him.

Minhyuk hums and slides his finger in slowly. His eyes are trained on Yukwon’s face, the gaze burning through him. It’s just one finger, but it’s been a while and Yukwon appreciates how slow he’s going now. He wants  _ more _ and he wants it  _ now _ , but he’s not an idiot and he’s actually got to work tomorrow, so it’s probably not a good idea to rush it. They stay slow and careful and Minhyuk uses that one finger to massage him slowly, carefully, until Yukwon is flushed and trying to rock back against him. 

“You’re doing so good, baby,” he mumbled, pressing another kiss to his knee as the second finger presses in. He reaches around, wraps his hand around him and Yukwon doesn’t remember him putting lube on that hand, but he must have because it’s a beautifully warm slide of skin. He moans, preening under the praise and distracted from the burn of the second finger stretching him open. “You’re doing so good. You look so beautiful.”

The fingers are working him slowly and Yukwon has already forgotten that is hurt at all. Minhyuk is careful and slow, gentle without being soft. There’s power in the grip on his cock, squeezing just enough to keep him distracted, stroking slowly enough to keep him frustrated. He doesn’t know what the signal was, but Minhyuk has decided he’s ready for a third finger and this one brings a moan out of him. 

“That’s it,” he hears, the hand on his cock speeding up. “You sound too good to keep quiet, Yukwon-ah, let me hear you.” He shifts his fingers and brushes against the bundle of nerves he must have known how to find and it startles another moan out. “Good boy, good job. Again.” His voice is rough and low, breath heavy, and Yukwon forgets that they’re sharing sensations, that it’s fleeting but certainly  _ there _ . He’s forgotten that Minhyuk’s teasing them both in the most literal sense. 

He had thought they were almost done, but now that Minhyuk has found his prize, he’s too distracted to let it go. He grinds the tips of his fingers against Yukwon’s prostate until he’s wailing, he presses and massages against his walls and praises him until Yukwon thinks he’s about to forget both of their names. (Later, he’ll ask how Minhyuk focused enough to keep that up, and Minhyuk will tell him that it was a struggle that was worth it to hear him sing.)

Yukwon is on the verge of tears from being on the edge too long before Minhyuk pulls his fingers away. He whines at the loss anyway, clenching around nothing and thinking somewhere in the back of his mind that he might not be able to dance tomorrow after all. (He does, in fact, end up calling to apologize to his choreographer again.)

“I’ve got you, baby,” Minhyuk murmurs softly, stroking his hand along Yukwon’s thigh and kissing up his calf while he rolls the condom on. “Soon. I promise, soon.”

“Kiss me,” Yukwon breathes, reaching for him. When the man hesitates, looking down like he’s not sure it’s a good idea to try that right now, he assures him, “I’m flexible. Just kiss me.”

Minhyuk leans forward slowly, bringing Yukwon’s leg with him. He’s unbothered by his knee hitting his own shoulder, leaning up to catch his soulmate’s lips. He can feel his tip prodding against him and their kisses have gone from demanding and feverish to slow and burning and deliberate. Minhyuk’s tongue takes him apart carefully and they groan in unison as he presses in. 

It’s one long, slow stroke, but Minhyuk is buried in him now and they pause to catch their breath and adjust to one another. He pulls back just a bit, breathing over Yukwon’s lips to try and catch his breath. 

“Next time,” he pants, sliding his hand over whatever skin is available. “I’m going to eat you out until you cry.”

Yukwon whines at that and rolls his hips. “Next time,” he promises right back, “I’m going to find out what you feel like down my throat.”

Minhyuk groans and his hips start to move. 

It’s slow going, the pair of them rolling together and Yukwon doesn’t have much leverage in the way he’s bent in half, but his partner doesn’t seem to mind. He’s content to press Yukwon further in half, press both knees to his shoulders and sit up further so he can hit deeper in him. He’s wrecking him, and Yukwon can feel shades of the tightness on his own dick and he usually lasts pretty long, but he doesn’t think he’s going to now. 

Minhyuk sits up, keeping Yukwon in place and thrusting harder against him, into him, making the bed groan in protest. They’re moving slow, but every rock forward is hard enough to slide Yukwon up the bed and he has to put a hand up on the headboard to keep himself from hitting it. They’re not quiet, either, and if Yukwon gave a fuck about things like neighbors or noise complaints he’d feel bad. As it is, he doesn’t and he can’t, because every time Minhyuk drives into him, he hits that same sweet spot and makes him cry out, moaning along himself at the returned pleasure he gets out of it.

“Close,” Yukwon gasps out, and his eyes are open only just enough to see Minhyuk nod. 

“Let me see you,” Minhyuk breathes, rolling his hips into him. 

One more thrust and Yukwon shouts, arches off the bed and grips the sheets almost hard enough to tear them. He would say that he came untouched, but as it happened, he feels that familiar oddness of blanking out, but this time he’s still here, like Minhyuk’s touch has grounded him to his body. 

He can feel the muscles spasming around him, can feel his hips pressed against warm, taut flesh, but he can still feel Minhyuk in him, coming into the condom that he wishes wasn’t there now because he can feel so much, but he wants to feel  _ everything _ . 

It feels like it takes years for them both to come down. Minhyuk collapses on the bed beside him and the pair of them stare at the ceiling in silence, just catching their breath. They’re still for several seconds before Minhyuk gets rid of the condom and then lays back down. This time, minutes drag on and if it were a random, normal hook up, Yukwon would feel awkward with how long they sit there, but this isn’t random or normal. This is important. This means something. 

He reaches out and his fingers brush Minhyuk’s. They tangle together and go still again. Both of them are covered in sweat and come and they’re sticky and breathless and the ceiling is a nice reprieve from the way every color known to man seemed to flash behind Yukwon’s eyes when he came. 

Minhyuk speaks up first, clearing his throat and trying twice before he can get his voice to work. It’s rough and dry and still a little breathless. “If you stay the night,” he offers, “we can wake our other soulmates up with a blow job.”

Yukwon can’t help but laugh and he rolls over, ignoring how sticky his chest is and how they won’t be able to sleep on these sheets, so that he can give him a slow, warm kiss. “We’ll have each other for breakfast,” he murmurs, grinning. 

Minhyuk smirks back and Yukwon knows that the rest of them, wherever and whoever they are, are in trouble now that they’re together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter!! 
> 
> @dragonosaurus for regular screaming!  
> @6uglyguysandjae for kpop screaming!


End file.
